


Give Me Love

by Wearenotalright



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearenotalright/pseuds/Wearenotalright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank throws a BBQ for Father's Day and after over a year Gerard comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short I wrote before work. Sorry if it sucks

"Happy Father's Day, daddy!" I heard the sounds of my 3 kids running down the hall into my home studio. 

Within seconds I see my kids with big grins on their faces and handmade crafts in their little hands. All messy, covered in red and blue paint and sparkles. They all looked extremely happy with the crafts they just made. 

"Here you go, daddy!" Lily, my daughter says with a grin on her face. I look at her artwork. It's a guitar painted blue and purple, and to add a little touch there's some glitter, the usual Lily touch she added to it. I grinned big. 

"I love it, baby." I said kissing her hair. 

"I love you!"

"I love him, too!" I heard Cherry chime in running over to me handing her gift. Jumping up and down. 

It's a painting of a heart with a skull inside. A pink skull and blue heart. 

"This is great guys, I love you all so much!" I said grabbing the 3 of my kids. 

"Me! Me!" Miles said jumping around with his picture. I smile taking it from him. His is a smash of colors in marker. Greens, blues, red, purple on a yellow piece of paper. It was awesome.

"I love it, bud!" I said picking him up and standing up. "My little artist kids, you guys are awesome!"

"You kids want to help me set up for the party today?" I asked them as I kept holding Miles and my twins following suite behind me. 

"Yeah!" All 3 said in unison. 

I know I don't have much to complain about with my life. My 3 kids are possibly the coolest kids ever. They're hilarious with their own personalities. I'm truly a proud dad. Last year Jamia and I got a divorce and she moved to New York. Lily and Cheery were already in pre-school in New Jersey so we didn't want to move them around. So I kept the kids and she comes around every other weekend. 

Today is Father's Day and I'm throwing a BBQ. Usually Jamia and I don't do much for the holiday, but it's so beautiful out. I wanted to have some family and friends over. I love being a dad, truly. My kids are my entire world. It's awesome because it's like I don't have to grow up either. I get to play and act silly with my kids. 

It took us 2 hours to set up my backyard. My backyard is pretty big, a nice decent size. I wanted to have a big backyard mostly for my dogs and the kids. Still to this day, my house isn't so big. I have enough money for it, shit. I have enough money for 3 houses. I don't want that though. I like things simple. I didn't want a big house that feels empty. 

Don't get me wrong, with the success My Chemical Romance had I did purchase some of the finer things in life. I bought a brand new car, my kids have the coolest and newest toys. I created a home studio in my house so I can work on making new music. But I know my roots and I know what I like and it's simple things. I wanted my house to feel like a home and it does. I don't have a nanny or anything. So yes, there's toys and clothes scattered all over the house. There's some mess. Dog fur all over the place. Sometimes I won't vacuum for a few weeks because I get lazy. 

Give me some credit, Jamia only comes around every other week!

I invited everything I know that's a dad and then some. My buddy John, James is coming, I invited Ray and Mikey. Even Gerard...

After the split I have barely talked to Gerard. I mostly kept in touch with Ray. That's also because he lives in New Jersey with me so we run into each other a few times. Mikey and Gerard both live in LA now, so different time zones and across the country kind of interferes with that. 

I've tried to talk to Gerard. I would text him, give him a shout out on my website. But I get nothing in return. He even released his new single the same day I released mine. That didn't hurt, though. What hurt more was I gave him a shout out on his song and I was hoping he would do the same for me. Sadly, I didn't get my wish.

Whenever he would actually answer his text, he would just tell me how he's sorry but he's busy. He's too busy to text me back but he has all this time to spend on Twitter and talk to everyone on there. Did those 12 years mean nothing to him?

\----

I smile as I watch all the kids in my backyard playing around. It felt good. A bunch of people came out and it felt good. I needed this to feel better. They were all playing games. Some on the swing set I bought a few months ago. Some playing their made up games. Lily and Cherry have a game they play where they see who makes the bigger hole in the sandbox. The loser has to fill in the hole. I chuckle to myself whenever I see them play the game. Usually Miles will play with his cars and watch, seeing he's still a little too young. 

"Hey, dude!" I smile big and grab Mikey and pick him up, that takes skill because he's so much bigger than me. 

"Mikey fucking Way!" I yell giving him a big hug. "I missed you! Welcome back to Jersey!" 

"It feels weird," he replied laughing.

"Nothing much as changed." I said back. "How are things? Where's the girlfriend?!"

"Work." He replied. "She wanted to come, too."

"Aw, man," I sighed. "I wanted to meet her!" I said back running my hands through my hair. 

We made small talk over to the beer cooler and grabbed a beer and soon Ray came by and he joined in on the small talk after an hour. 

We talked about the times in the band and laughing at all the memories we had. The good memories and the bad memories. The times where we wished they never ended. The best shows we ever played. The worst. We just talked about it all, all the times we had. 

"That show was fucking rad." I said after talking about a show in Spain we had in 2006. "I can't believe how long ago that was."

"It still feels like yesterday." Ray said grabbing a third beer.

He was right. It still feels like yesterday we all hung out at the Eyeball Records parties and just having all these hopes and dreams of making it big and getting our name out there. It feels like yesterday that Pencey Prep broke up and I joined My Chemical Romance. At first I felt really out of place in the band. I didn't really feel like I belonged there. I was a fan of the band after all. I just didn't feel right because I didn't start the band with them. After all, it was all Gerard's idea to start the band. 

"It was all amazing," Mikey said with a grin. "Thanks to our missing piece."

They always called me the missing piece. It's ironic because now after the break up I feel like I'm missing, myself. After the break up Jamia and I were fighting a lot. My battle with anger and sadness after the split. It caused to be the end of my marriage. 

Our memories and talks caused us to see that almost everyone left the backyard and went inside or went home. I know my mom took the kids and put them inside. The guys and I are sitting at my outside table, talking and laughing. 

"Mikey," I said after a huge laughing fit about the time Mikey got so mad at me because I took all his clothes and hid them from him. "Where's Gerard? I invited him." My heart felt heavy.

"I dunno," he explained. "I told him I was coming."

"JFK was a bitch." We all turned out heads and saw Gerard there with a soft smile. Freshly new blonde hair. 

And just like that Gerard sat down and joined in on the memories we shared. The whole time my heart felt heavy. I was a little angry and happy at the same time. Gerard looked good. He seemed tired. I know he just came back from London. I wanted to ask him if it felt weird going to an awards show without the rest of us. If he feels okay with being Gerard Way: solo artist and not Gerard Way: frontman of My Chemical Romance. 

My heart feels sunken in. Everyone knew before I got married I loved Gerard. It was clear whenever we were in the same room. After some years we hooked up and did for a long time. But whenever we came home from touring he acted like it didn't happen. Like I didn't happen. That killed me, but as much as it killed me I would continue it. Until I had enough of the games. If he wasn't going to commit to me, I would find someone that will, and that's where I met Jamia. 

\---

"Where's Bandit?" I asked after him and I were alone. 

"Inside with the girls playing." He said back to me. 

"Gotcha." 

We sat in a deep silence. Both of us knew I was upset with him. 

"I'm sorry." He said, as he knew I was thinking the same. "BBC 1 wanted me to release my song the day I went to London to help with Reading and Leeds."

"Are you nervous?" I asked, bypassing his apology. 

"More than you know." He said sighing. "I feel like I'm in my 20s again. Redoing all this shit." He said laughing. 

"I feel you." I mumbled. "I would've helped if you actually kept in touch with me."

"About that -"

"No, you're gonna listen to me." I hissed. "We spent 12 years together. I keep in touch with all of the guys. I talk to Mikey and Ray all the time. They find time to talk to me. I know you're in a different time zone and all but still. It would be nice to hear from you. Maybe a little good job on my cover song. I'm sorry that I'm not resigned on the label or anything but I'm still trying to make new music." 

"I know, Frankie." He said barely above a whisper.

"Do you hate me?"

"What? No. I don't hate you." He said quickly and hurt. 

"You could've fooled me." I grumbled, crossing my arms. 

"Frankie," he started, "I haven't talked to you much because it hurts. It hurt me so much leaving the band behind. Mostly you. I'll always have this feeling for you."

"Don't." I warned, knowing exactly what he's gonna say. 

"No - Frankie. I love you." He said lifting up my chin, kissing my lips softly. 

"Don't break me." I said sadly, remembering the last time we had this talk 5 years ago. 

"I'm not going to." He whispered kissing me again. "I need you."

"I never left."


End file.
